Pet AnimalTales: Fievelstachio: The Little Mouse That Woodn't
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales: Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" A Lesson in Listening to Your Parents Cast: * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus as Pistachio * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Gelato * Salem (Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Khalil as Cricket * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as Percheesi * Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) as Mr. Nezzer as Calzone * Napoleon (The Aristocats) as Scallion #1 as Confettie the Fox * Lafayette (The Aristocats) as Scallion 2 as Purina the Cat * Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) as Charlie Pincher as Carnival Person * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry as The Blue Fairy * Huey, Dewey and Louie (Disney) as The Ducklings * Bolt, Squidward Tentacles and Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Espresso, Milano and Dorito * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter as Art * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Narrator Where Have All The Staplers Gone? * SpongeBob SquarePants as Larry the Cucumber * Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Petunia Rhubarb Credits Roll Directed by JASON ADAMS MIKE NAWROCKI FABIANO PETRONI Produced by FRASER CLARK ROB DI FIGLIA KEVIN GAMBLE JOHN WAHBA CHRIS WATERS Story Development MIKE NAWROCKI BRIAN K. ROBERTS PHIL VISHCER CHARLES VOLLMER J. CHRIS WALL Production Manager MEGAN TRAUGHBER Production Coordinator JACQUI FOO Writing by MIKE NAWROCKI MARK STEELE PHIL VISCHER Additional Screenplay Material by MIKE NAWROCKI Story Supervisor TOD CARTER Storyboarding by BRIAN FREEZE ENTERTAINMENT Additional Storyboarding by BRIAN K. ROBERTS Concept Art JOE SPADAFORD CHARLES VOLLMER Matte Paintings ANDY CHANG CALEB FOOTE Title Designs RON EDDY Character Voices Kristen Bell Clancy Brown David Cross Debi Derryberry Colin Farrell Jacob Hopkins Hugh Jackman Don Novello Josh Gad Liliana Mumy Ty Burrell Nicky Jones Max Charles David Tennant Steve Whitmire Crowd Extras LEE ERIC FESKO CLAYTON HEINECKE KURT HEINECKE ALLY NAWROCKI MICHAEL K. NAWROCKI JOHN WAHBA NADINE WAHNA KAYLI WAHBA Post-Production Supervisors COREY FREW JOHN WAHBA Edited by JOHN WAHBA Editorial BRIAN CALHOON Character Dialog Recording BRIAN CALHOON BOB GIAMMARCO WES SWALES GLEN WEST Engineering Assistant SARAH VORHEES Supervising Sound Editor ADAM FRICK Modeling Supervisor WARREN DOWSON Modeling Artists PETER CHOU CHARLIE GOULD SHYO HATAKEDA ANDREW JACKSON DAVE McGRATH ADAM MOORE Texturing Supervisor ALLAN SHEBOLM Texturing Artists WEI CHEIN KYLE DEY REBEKAH HOLGUIN JOSH KELL Layout Supervisors BILL BOYCE ROB DI FIGLIA Animation Supervisors JUANI GUIRALDES PETER MONGA MYKE SUTHERLAND Character Animators BILL BOYCE JOE CHYE WAGNER DESFREITAS JAVIER ESTEVEZ ERIC FARMER CONNIE HOLLAND SHINE MUHABOOBJAN JOCELYN SY LOPHY VELLARA GARY ZENG Rigging BRADLEY JOHN NASH MORLEY REBEKAH ROSS Lighting Supervisor SEAN GUSH Lighting Artists YONNIE CHONG JO-ELLEN HUTANA KEITH LUMB KAREN PEOPLES ANDREW SMYTH Effects Artists JASON BROWN MARKUS KRISTENSEN CHRIS OMUNDSEN Lead Compositors MARK BOWEN JEREMY WANHILL Compositors JACOB GROSSMAN MING-I LAI JUAN LAMPE Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Instrument DENNIS DEARING Choir LEE ERIC FESKO KURT HEINECKE LAURA NEUTZLING BRIAN K. ROBERTS JENNIFER SWEET Additional Huhu Management DAN WANG TREVOR YAXLEY Accounts Administrator CAMILLE MOORE Finance Controller MICHAEL PEARCE Business Affairs SONJA KEITH JON MARKS GIA RUSSO JOHN RUZICH Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production LESLIE FERRELL Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel